Life With Lily
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: JF: Three very clueless male rangers and a pregnant cheetah? Minor Rasey.
1. Telling

Title: Life With Lily

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 235

Summary: Three clueless rangers and a very pregnant cheetah?

Spoilers: None

Notes: Set of drabbles related to the rangers dealing with a pregnant Lily. Remember, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Minor Rasey.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Telling_

Lily stumbled out of the bathroom in a daze. She barely caught herself from tripping over one of the guys shirts. (Pigs) One quick glimpse of red told her all she needed to know. (Casey)

As she entered the main area of the loft, she took in the scene before her. Casey and Theo were engaged in a game of one on one while RJ was attempting to meditate. Waiting a moment, Lily realized why his attempts weren't working. Every few minutes he would open his eyes and watch Casey before sighing and trying again. (Repeat)

She watched the group she considered her friends. (Family) A hand drifted down to her stomach as some of the panic subsided.

"Guys."

RJ's eyes shot open, maybe noticing the worry that seemed to lace her voice. Both Theo and Casey turned, the jaguar tucking the ball under his arm.

"You guys might want to sit down."

The three exchanged a worried look. Casey took a seat beside RJ's yoga mat, but Theo remained standing. (Stubborn) He merely stepped forward. "What's wrong?"

Lily bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant."

There was an audible thump as Theo hit the floor. Casey's eyes doubled in size and RJ nodded, as though he had been expecting it but she didn't know how. The basketball rolled till it ended up at Lily's feet. She picked it up and tossed it at the hoop.

(Swish)


	2. Who's Your Daddy?

Title: Life with Lily

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 378

Summary: Three clueless male rangers and a very pregnant cheetah?

Spoilers: None

Notes: Answers the question of who's the father. Again some minor Rasey.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Who's Your Daddy?_

Casey watched Lily, somewhat uncomfortable. From the corner of his eye, he noticed RJ pull something from the fridge. Theo had his face buried in his hands, a position he'd held for about the past thirty minutes.

RJ had shot up from his mat a few moments after Lily had dropped her announcement and ushered her into his recliner. She seemed to be near tears and the tiger found himself beside her. He rubbed her back comfortingly and Lily looked up at him through the tears.

A hand held something out to Lily and Casey looked up to see RJ holding out a bottle of water. Lily took it, sending the master a grateful look. She opened it and leaned back, taking a long swallow.

Casey saw RJ mirror the action, only instead having of a clear plastic bottle he had a brown glass one. Fantastic. He was tempted to try and snatch the bottle away. The last thing they needed was for their master to get drunk. "RJ." He sighed.

RJ just looked down at the beer in his hand and set it aside. He leaned down on one knee in front of the cheetah. "Lily, are you sure?"

Lily nodded, placing her hand protectively on her stomach.

"Alright then." The wolf master stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"So…" Casey drifted off, giving her a half-hearted smile. "Congratulations?" He was rewarded with a small laugh from the cheetah and an eye roll from his mate.

"Lil." Theo's voice was barely heard, but the Casey noticed the others turn to look as well. "If you're pregnant than who's the father?"

Casey jerked his head back toward Lily.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, you remember when we managed to remove Dai Shi from Jarrod for a little while?"

"You don't mean?" Theo's voice was incredulous. He was at the chair in a moment, staring at her. "Jarrod?" He looked as though he was going to faint again.

RJ snatched his bottle off the table and took a gulp.

The tiger adopted a disgusted look. With one move, he snatched the bottle from RJ's hand and downed the rest of it, ignoring his mate's noise of protest.

"I think I'm going to be sick."


	3. Lessons in Crib Making

Title: Life With Lily

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 505

Summary: Three clueless rangers and a very pregnant cheetah?

Spoilers: None

Notes: This is set a few months later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Lessons in Crib Making_

RJ watched in amusement as Theo held up a small piece of wood and Casey tried to identify it. All across the floor there were pieces ranging from small to large. Casey turned the paper in another direction and glanced at the wood again. Frowning, Theo said something to Casey and tried to take the paper from his hand. But the tiger merely held it out of his reach and said snapped back.

He got up from his chair and joined the two on the sparring mat. "What are you doing?"

Theo glanced up at him, grabbing a different piece. "We're putting the crib together. What about this one?"

"_Attempting_ to put the crib together." Casey corrected. He shifted the paper again and RJ realized that it was a set of directions. "I think its A14 and it gets inserted into G2." There was a pause as Casey took a closer look. "Or maybe it's E6, in which case it goes with I3."

"Bingo?" RJ offered, only to be sent two nasty looks. "Why are you doing it right now? She's only 4 months along."

"We were going to surprise Lily when she gets back from Fran's tomorrow." Theo said, making another grab for the directions.

RJ grinned as his mate yanked the paper out of reach again. He moved beside him and placed a hand on Casey's head, threading through his hair. Theo, having long been used to such things, dug through the pile of wood before pulling another out in triumph.

Casey leaned into the touch, turning the paper completely upside down now. "Here," The directions were handed to RJ, "Maybe you can understand it. We haven't been able to make heads or tails."

"Not true." Theo denied, glaring at Casey. "If you'd just hand it to me we could get it done."

His tiger snorted. "You had it for nearly an hour earlier."

RJ sighed and sat down. He examined the directions closely before grabbing a piece. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Setting the piece aside, he looked at the two. "We could just go and buy one of those pre-made ones."

"That sounds like an amazingly good idea." Casey replied.

Theo shook his head. "No way. We're power rangers. How can we not be able to put together a crib?"

The wolf glanced over at his mate, who shrugged. "Alright then. Let's get to work."

Four and a half hours later, night had descended on the loft. The three stood back, looking proudly at their handy work. It looked like the crib on the box.

Kinda.

There were a few left over pieces that Theo kicked out of the way as he made his way over to it. He grinned and slapped his hand on one of the boards. It gave a creak but it held.

For a few moments, anyways.

Then it proceeded to fall apart into what seemed like more pieces than they started with. The tiger gave a groan.

"What time does the store close?"


	4. Guys

Title: Life with Lily

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 461

Summary: Three clueless rangers and a very pregnant cheetah?

Spoilers: None

Notes: Sorry it took so long, but I finally got an update done. I got stuck on a new chapter of Mommy Dearest and thought this would help.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Guys_

Lily had pretty much figured out that she was going to end up killing one of the guys before this was all over.

She glared at them as she was once again forced to sit down. Take it easy, they said. You're pregnant, they said. Like that was new information to her. By now she was fairly sure it was obvious. But the baby wasn't due for another three months.

Being off the battlefield was one thing. She wholeheartedly agreed with that. But not even being let work downstairs? Especially when the other three were off saving the word and leaving poor Fran to do all the grunt work herself.

The bastards wouldn't even let her do the dishes. She gave a humph and slid down in the seat. RJ was the one who had started this all. From the moment he'd heard she was pregnant he had gone into overprotective wolf mode. Lily figured it was a pack thing, based on his wolf instincts. God only knew how Casey put up with him.

And Casey. If that boy didn't stop hovering over her ever single second was going to snap. She knew RJ had to have put him up to it.

Theo was the worst of them all. He didn't hover or get all protective when someone looked at her weird.

No. He bought her stuff.

It was sweet originally. Theo would bring her stuff, trying to make her more comfortable. She adored the large stuffed cheetah he had gotten. But now he seemed intent of cleaning out his bank account buying things for her and the baby. Seriously, who needed three cribs?

Ugh. That was mean. She was mean. And useless. Just sitting around, getting fatter and fatter. While everyone else did the work. Lily knew most of where this was coming from had to be hormones (she refused to believe she'd feel this way otherwise).

She frowned as she heard a set of feet pounding up the stairs. Theo's head appeared above the railing. He grinned as he caught sight of her fiddling with the rubix cube. Lily barely stopped a groan as she caught sight of the bag in his hand. If bought another crib mobile…

"There you are."

"Where else would I be?" He looked startled as the surly sound of her voice.

"Um… right. Well I got something for you." Theo held out the bag.

"Theo…" She protest, but she still took the bag. One quick peek inside had her grinning. Lily pulled out several magazines, a couple dvds and crossword puzzles before pulling out the prize hidden at the bottom.

Cherry ice cream. She beamed up at him, the smile growing when he blushed. This would go prefect with nutella.

Maybe she'd spare Theo.


End file.
